Liquid filled or "Waterbed" mattresses have been in the market place for a number of years. Said type mattresses do have a serious inherent deficiency, namely, that of being very soft and sponge like at their corners. Stated deficiency causes great difficulty in the attaching of mattress covers and fitted sheets and in the retention of said coverings in a secure and snug manner in normal usage of said type mattresses. Re-attachment and/or tightening of coverings is required almost daily to cause a great amount of inconvenience and aggravation to the users of said type beds.
The inventor was not able to locate any type device being marketed for the correction of stated deficiency. The inventor did design and construct prototypes for personal use. These prototypes were installed on both said type "water mattress" and conventional type mattress. Prototypes remain in place to achieve stated purposes and results after extensive "in home" use.